1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a method and a driver for driving a display panel and an apparatus which includes a display panel driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driving apparatus includes a gate driver driving the gate lines, a data driver driving the data lines, and a timing controller to control the gate driver and the data driver. An example of such a display apparatus is a liquid crystal display apparatus.
In an attempt to decrease the driving time of the display panel, the gate lines may be divided into at least two areas and the divided gate lines are driven. In this case, a boundary of frames may form between the areas which degrades display quality.